El Mundo de las Espadas
by Secret Alice
Summary: Y si les digo que en realidad si hubo un beta tester que habia terminado el juego? Y si la misma beta tester era amiga de la hija de el gran Kayaba Akihiko, creador de SAO y le pidió que la pusiera como si no hubiera logrado mucho. Esa beta tester no es nadie menos que Tsugumi Miyabi, una linda chica seria que cuando se enoja se vuelve una fiera incontrolable. KiritoxOcc
1. La ciudad de los Inicios

**Yo: Hola a todos! A pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo. Jeje, gomene por lo de cancelar Persona Interesante, es solo que se me corto completamente la inspiración para que decida continuarlo, pero por ahora me concentrare en este fic. **

**Tsugumi: Oi! Presentame al menos o algo!**

**Yo: Gome gome, ella es Tsugumi Miyabi. Ella es la protagonista femenina.**

**Tsugumi: Es un gusto. Espero no me odien por tomar el lugar de Asuna como pareja futura de Kirito.**

**Yo: Bueno, les tengo que dar una explicacion de porque no he escrito en tanto tiempo. Veran, mis papas descubrieron que seguia siendo otaku.**

**Tsugumi: Otra vez. (Volteando los ojos.)**

**Yo: Jeje si, y pues supuestamente habia dejado de ser otaku, pero claro no pude abstenerme de ver anime por mas de un mes y regrese! Eso y me cambie de casa a una parte donde no han puesto hasta ahora cables de telefono, y sin telefono no hay internet. Ahorita se lo estoy robando a otra persona que se lo esta robando (riendo maliciosamente.) Asi que esa es la razon. Bueno, ya los entretuve mucho rato. Tsugumi!**

**Tsugumi: Hai, hai. Alice-san no es dueña de SAO, solo de mi y de la historia.**

**Yo: Honestamente no entiendo porque hago eso del disclaimer pero bueno, mejor hacerlo por si acaso. Ahora si, a la historia! (Levanando los brazos en el aire)**

* * *

**POV. Tsugumi**

Hoy mi amiga Yuimi Akihiko, la hija de Kayaba Akihiko (El creador del NearveGear y SAO) vino a mi casa a entregarme un paquete. Lo abrí gustosamente y al leer Sword Art Online grité. Ya había jugado el beta y lo había terminado, aunque le pedí al papá de mi amiga que marcara como si solo hubiera llegado al sexto piso. Al fin, había salido el juego. Abrasé a mi amiga por haberme separado el juego.

"Gracias Yuimi! Dile a tu papá que es el mejor." Le dije.

"No hay problema. Ya me tengo que ir, yane."

"Bye bye!" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa. Di un suspiro y mi cara se volvio seria.

En realidad yo no soy muy entusiasta, es solo que cuando estoy con mi amiga siento la necesidad de actuar así por ella, después de todo ella tiene mucha presión sobre ella por ser hija de Kayaba Akihiko. Normalmente soy más seria y refinada alrededor de los demás, aunque tengo que admitir que también soy tanto mandona como enojona. Me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa a una sudadera pegada color ámbar con una blusa interior blanca y unos jeans negros. Me recosté en mi cama y me puse el NerveGear. Vivo en una casa muy grande, mas bien una mansión. Mis papás están trabajando en su compañía así que solo estoy yo los mayordomos y las mucamas. Eso significa que es el momento perfecto para jugar.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y cerré los ojos.

"Link Start." Dije tranquilamente. Todo se puso en blanco y luego aparecieron unas luces de colores, me metí como beta, escogí mi idioma y me metí a mi cuenta poniendo como nombre de usuario Yuukihime y luego mi contraseña.

"Bienvenida a Sword Art Online!"

Al abrir mis ojos y ver a mis alrededores di una sonrisa triunfante. Estaba de vuelta en este castillo volador que tanto amaba. Me ajuste mis gafas enormes y me enrede más mi pelo. Mi avatar era una niña chaparra con piel pálida, ojos color lodo, cabello del mismo color. Usaba una camiseta enorme color gris y pants negros que también me quedaban grandes. Mis lentes eran redondos y enormes de color negro opaco. Prefería más verme así a verme bien y tener a los chicos fastidiándome con unirme a sus grupos. Di un suspiro pequeño recordando que tendría que regresar a mi casa en 2 horas.

"No pienses en eso, lo importante es que estas aquí ahora." Me dije a mi misma.

Estaba en la ciudad de los Inicios, el primer piso de este castillo. Habían luces azules indicando los jugadores que acababan de entrar. Empecé a caminar al campo oeste a pasearme y cuando llegué ahí vi de lejos a dos jugadores, uno tenía pelo negro y el otro era pelirrojo. Al parecer el pelirrojo era nuevo en el juego porque al pelear con un jabalí negro este mismo lo tiro golpeándolo en su masculinidad. Me reí un poco y continué viéndolos. El de pelo negro al parecer le estaba enseñando como pelear. Que amable de su parte, yo no me molestaría en hacerlo. Continué caminando y al ver el reloj me di cuenta que ya tenía que regresar a mi martirio de todos los días: el mundo real.

Abrí el menú y busqué el botón para salir del juego, pero no lo encontré.

"Que extraño, estoy segura que estaba ahí cuando entré." Me dije a mi misma buscándolo en todas partes. "Debe ser un error, mejor llamo al moderador del juego. Ehh!? No contesta!" Comencé a entrar en pánico. En eso se escucharon unas campanas y fui forzada a una teletransportación al centro de la ciudad.

Todos los jugadores estaban ahí asustados y preguntándose que estaba pasando. El cielo se puso rojo y no se podía salir de donde estábamos. Salió una enorme persona con una capucha roja con toques dorados y guantes blancos.

"Atención jugadores. Bienvenidos a mi mundo. Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko."

"Ehh?! El papá de Yuimi?" Susurre para mi misma.

"Actualmente soy la única persona que controla este mundo."

Se empezaron a escuchar las voces de algunos jugadores preguntándose si en verdad era él.

"Estoy segura que ya notaron que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú, pero eso no es un error del juego. Repito, esto no es un error. Es una característica de Sword Art Online. No pueden salir de SAO por sí mismos. Y, nadie del exterior puede apagar o quitarles el NerveGear. Si alguien lo intenta, el dispositivo de alerta dentro del NerveGear emitirá microonda poderosa que destruirá sus cerebros y terminará con sus vidas. Desafortunadamente, muchos de los amigos y familiares de los jugadores han ignorado esta advertencia e intentaron quitarles el NerveGear. Como resultado, 213 yo no estan ni en Aincrad ni el el mundo real." **(Aincrad es el nombre del castillo flotante.)**

213! Eso es mucho! Que demonios le pasa al papá de Yuimi!?

"Como pueden ver, los noticieros de todo el mundo están reportando todo esto, incluyendo las muertes. Así que pueden asumir que el peligro de que les remuevan el NerveGear ahora es mínimo. Espero que se relajen y se concentren en avanzar en el juego. Pero, espero que recuerden bien esto: todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien en el juego han dejado de funcionar. Si su HP llega a 0, su avatar se perderá por siempre y al mismo tiempo... su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear." Dijo mientras mostraba vídeos de noticieros donde había gente llorando por las muertes. "Solo hay una forma de salir, y es terminando el juego. Actualmente están el el piso más bajo de Aincrad, el piso 1. Consigan salir del calabozo y derroten al jefe de cada piso y podrán avanzar al siguiente piso. Derroten al jefe en el piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego. Por último, añadí un pequeño regalo de mi parte en su almacenamiento. Verifiquen." Después de eso se fue y el cielo regreso a lo normal.

Abrí el menú y en mi almacenamiento había un objeto que decía "Espejo". Lo abrí y solo era un espejo en el que podía ver mi avatar. En eso una luz azul hizo que todos nos viéramos como en el mundo real. Muchas de las "chicas" en realidad eran hombres, lo cual me decepcionó. Aunque bueno, era de esperarse, no muchas niñas juegan vídeo juegos de este tipo. Espera un momento, eso significa que yo también me veo como en el mundo real. Me vi en el espejo y casi lo tiro.

Mi cuerpo volvió a tener su estatura medio alta, mi busto creció a su respectivo tamaño grande y regresaron mis curvas y piernas largas y envidiables. Mi cabello regreso a su tamaño largo y rizado en las puntas y regreso a su color rubio platinado. Mis ojos con largas pestañas regresaron a su color buganvilia.

"Demonios, ese bastardo del papá de Yuimi me las pagara cuando regrese." Me dije a mi misma.

"Yo! Oye, eres muy bonita, te gustaría unirte a mi grupo? O mejor aún te gustaría ser mi-

"No me fastidies imbécil!" Le dije mientras le daba una patada en la cara con todas mis fuerzas y salió volando.

* * *

**Yo: Que tal les pareció? **

**Tsugumi: Si les gustó manden un review, y si no les gusto tambien manden uno diciendo que no les gusto.**

**Yo: Bueno, nos leemos luego entonces. Esperen al siguiente episodio**


	2. Beater

**Tsugumi: Donde esta Alice? (tirada en el suelo)**

**Etsuko: Yo que se! Seguro a de estar flojeando por ahi.**

**Yo: Hola, minna (hablando raro)**

**Etsuko: Donde estabas?!**

**Yo: Gome, me quitaron el internet.**

**Tsugumi: Por que hablas tan raro?**

**Yo: Me quitaron tres muelas (mostrando los huecos)**

**Etsuko: Oh, genial! Todavía puedo ver la sangre seca.**

**Tsugumi: Estas bien?**

**Yo: Hai!**

**Etsuko: Más importante, gracias a la persona que dejo review.**

**Yo: Si, arigatou! **

**Tsugumi: Bueno, SAO no le pertenece a Alice, solo yo y la historia**

**Yo: Sigo sin entender porque hago disclaimer.**

**Etsuko: Urusai! (dandole un golpe en la cabeza)**

* * *

**POV. Kirito**

Ha pasado un mes desde que el juego comenzó. Durante ese tiempo, dos mil personas han muerto. Sin embargo, nadie ha sido capaz de completar el primer piso. Yo era un beta tester, y ni siquiera yo he encontrado la habitación del jefe. Así que, hoy por fin estamos organizando una reunión sobre como derrotar al jefe del primer piso.

Al llegar tomé un asiento y le puse atención al hombre de cabellos y ojos celeste que estaba parado en frente de todos.

"Bien, comencemos esto! Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Mi nombre es Diabel, y me gusta considerar mi "clase" como Caballero." Dijo mientras todos se pusieron a reír.

"No hay sistema de clases en este juego!" Gritó uno mientras reía.

"Hoy, nuestro grupo encontró la habitación del jefe en la cima de la torre." Dijo con un tono serio.

"Tenemos que derrotar al jefe, alcanzar el segundo piso y decirles a todos los que esperan en la ciudad de los inicios que es posible ganar este juego de la muerte. Todos los presentes aquí compartimos ese deber! De acuerdo?" Dijo.

Al terminar su discurso todos aplaudieron y algunos hasta chiflaron.

"Bien, entonces vamos a empezar nuestro plan. Primero divídanse en grupos de seis."

Eso fue lo que me puso nervioso. Volteé a ver a todos lados pero ya todos tenían un grupo. Justo cuando me iba a resignar vi a una chica que traía una capucha negra que cubría su rostro y solo dejaba ver un mechón de cabello rubio platinado. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente.

"Te dejaron fuera también?" Le pregunté.

* * *

**POV. Tsugumi**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empezó el juego, todos han estado vueltos locos por encontrar al jefe. Honestamente yo preferí conseguir todo el dinero posible para así comprar una espada de orichalcum, una espada hecha de un material color blanco hueso que es indestructible y extremadamente filoso si se hace bien la espada. Tiene el mango hecho de oro blanco con diamantes topacios y amatistas.

Había encontrado la habitación del jefe unos días después de que el juego iniciara, pero sabía que si iba sola era probable que perdiera, así que les fui dando pistas a un grupo para que lo encontraran. Por desgracia se tardaron un mes en encontrarlo y 2000 personas ya habían muerto en el juego.

Hicieron una reunión y decidieron hacer equipos de seis. Todos ya tenían sus grupitos así que preferí ir alla y matar al jefe mientras los demás lo trataban de hacer lo mismo sin mucho éxito. En eso llegó un chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Para ser honesta era muy guapo, pero jamás se lo diría.

"Te dejaron fuera también?" Me preguntó.

"No me dejaron fuera, preferí alejarme ya que todos ya se conocen."Dije con una leve sonrisa.

"Un jugador solitario? Entonces, que te parece si formamos un grupo?" Me propuso él. Estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando continuó hablando.

"Él acaba de decir que no podemos vencer al jefe por nuestra cuenta. Solo por esta vez." Me dijo.

"Wakata." Dije suspirando. Ahí va mi plan de matar al jefe mientras los demás se ocupan de lo pesado. Oh bueno, no hará mucha diferencia si es un grupo de dos, cierto? Me envío la solicitud de hacer un grupo y acepté. Vi que su nombre decía Kirito. Seguramente él también se quedó viendo mi nombre de usuario.

"Bien, estan todos listos?" Preguntó Dabiel.

"Entonces-

"Esperen un momento!"Grito un hombre de cabello naranja en pequeños picos con piel morena y ojos cafés.

"Mi nombre es Kibaou. Quiero decir algo antes de que nos enfrentemos al jefe. Algunos de ustedes aquí tienen que disculparse por los dos mil que han muerto hasta ahora!" Dijo él mientras apuntaba a nosotros.

"Que esta diciendo este idiota? Y técnicamente son 1787 ya que los primeros 213 murieron por culpa de las personas que trataron de quitarles el NerveGear." Susurré para mi misma, pero al parecer Kirito me escuchó. Kirito tenía una cara que gritaba culpa.

"Kibaou-san, te refieres a los beta testers?" Preguntó Diabel.

"Claro que si! El día que esta mierda de juego empezó, los tipos del beta nos abandonaron a los principiantes y desaparecieron todos. Tomaron todos los lugares de caza buenos y las misiones fáciles para ellos mismos, para que solo ellos pudiesen subir de nivel. Y entonces ignoraron al resto de nosotros. Estoy seguro que alguien de aquí estuvo en el beta! Deberían arrodillarse y disculparse y entregar todos los items y dinero que han acumulado. De otra manera, no podemos confiar en que ellos serán leales, y tampoco podemos ser leales a ellos!"

Al parecer a Kirito le afectó mucho lo que dijo, empezó a temblar y apretaba la boca como para evitar gritar. Yo en cambio parecía tranquila pero por dentro quería matar a ese tipo por decir estupideces. Claro, yo fui una beta tester y no planeaba ser leal a ellos, pero no todos son así!

"Puedo decir algo?" Preguntó un hombre alto, negro y calvo.

"Mi nombre es Egil. Kibaou-san, a ver si he comprendido bien. Estás diciendo que porque los beta testers no los cuidaron muchos principiantes murieron? Que ellos deberían asumir la responsabilidad, disculparse y dar compensación. Correcto?"

"S-sí."

"Obtuviste este libro de guía, cierto? Fue proporcionado gratis en la tienda de items" Dijo Egil sacando un librito.

"Si, lo obtuve. Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Quienes distribuyeron esto fueron los beta testers. Escuchen, todos tenían igual acceso a esta información. Y aún así muchos jugadores murieron. Pensé que el tema de discusión aquí sería acerca de lo que podemos aprender de sus muertes, y de como eso nos podría ayudar a derrotar al jefe."

Kirito dio un suspiro de alivio y yo me relaje un poco. Kibaou se sentó resignado pero enojado y luego Egil también se sentó.

"De acuerdo. Entonces podemos continuar? Con respecto a la información del jefe, la ultima edición del libro de guía fue publicada recientemente. De acuerdo a ella, el nombre del jefe es Illfang, el Señor de los Kobold. Está resguardado por asistentes conocidos como los Centinelas de Kobold de Ruinas. Está armado con una hacha y un escudo. Tiene cuatro barras de vida, y cuando la última entra en rojo, cambia a un tipo de espada curva llamada Talwar. Su patrón de ataque cambia también. Eso concluye la información de batalla. Por último, el dinero será distribuido automáticamente. La EXP va al grupo que derrote al jefe y quien reciba el item se lo queda. Alguna objeción?"

Todos se quedaron callados, honestamente hubiera preferido matarlo yo sola sin ningún equipo y quedarme con todo, pero para que ser tan egoísta en este juego donde si mueres mueres en la vida real, o no?

"Bien, partimos mañana, a las diez a.m. Pueden retirarse." Concluyó al fin. Me paré y comencé a caminar. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y me quería quitar la capucha de una vez por todas. Es muy incomodo usar esa cosa todo el tiempo, así que solo planeaba usarla mientras que estuviera alrededor de los que fueran a matar al jefe para que no me pudieran reconocer, pero ahora que yo también voy a participar con ellos, creo que ya no será necesario después de todo.

No me gusta mucho gastar mi dinero en comida, así que solo compró pan solo. Antes tenía una crema para untarle después de hacer una misión, pero ya me la acabé así que lo comeré solo, no sabe tan mal así. Me senté en una jardinera con la capucha aún puesta y comencé a comer el pan mientras seguía caliente.

"Es bastante sabroso, no es así?" Dijo Kirito sorprendiéndome un poco.

"Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó.

"Como quieras." Respondí mientras me quitaba la capucha. Se sorprendió al ver mi hermoso aspecto, pero no dijo nada y se sentó cerca de mi.

"De verdad crees que es sabroso? No está tan mal, pero no lo consideraría sabroso." Le dije dándole otra mordida al pan.

"Claro. He estado comiendo esto por lo menos uno al día desde que llegué aquí. Aunque le agrego algo para variar."

"Para variar?" Pregunté para mi misma. Sacó un tarro que se me hizo familiar y casi sonrío al reconocerlo.

"Trata de poner un poco en el pan."

Tomé el tarro y le puse un poco en el pan.

"Crema." Dije con una muy pequeña sonrisa que se me escapó. Kirito le dio una mordida así que hice lo mismo y casi salto de la alegría por volver a comer esa deliciosa crema! Oh crema, cuanto te extrañé! Continué comiendo el pan sin prisa, saboreando cada bocado.

"Es la recompensa por una misión llamada El Heifer Contraataca en una aldea detrás de esta Si quieres hacerla te diré el truco." Me dijo el.

"Conozco la misión, la hice poco después de que empezó el juego, pero me la acabe. Asi que no gracias, no vine a esta ciudad para comer cosas deliciosas." Dije amablemente.

"Entonces para que?" Me preguntó.

"Para seguir avanzando en este juego y llegar hasta el final de este juego. Prefiero eso a sentarme y deteriorarme atrás. No pienso perder ante este juego, ante ese hombre, no importa lo que pase. Ese hombre me las pagara por arruinar el mundo que tanto he amado." Le dijo con un tono indiferente para terminar sonriendo al imaginarme a mi golpeando al padre de Yuimi.

"No me gustaría que un compañero muera por mi, así que por lo menos no mueras mañana."

"Lo mismo te digo." Le dije jugando mientras me marchaba.

* * *

"Vamos a repasarlo de nuevo. Los que sobramos tenemos que encargarnos de los ayudantes del jefe, los Centinelas de Kobold de Ruinas."

"Ya lo sé." Respondí algo aburrida.

"Usaré una habilidad de espada para hacer rebotar sus hachas. En el momento que lo haga, inmediatamente cambia y ataca."

"Cambiar?" Le pregunté. Puede que haya pasado el juego en el beta, pero jamás he hecho algo con otros jugadores más que competir.

"Es la primera vez que has estado en un grupo?" Me preguntó.

"Mhm." Le respondí mientras seguía caminando. Él se detuvo al oír mi respuesta y se quedo estupefacto, así que me detuve. El hizo un suspiro exagerado y después seguimos caminando. Llegamos a la habitación del jefe al fin y paramos de caminar en frente de la puerta.

"Escuchen todos, solo tengo una cosa que decir. Triunfemos!" Dijo Diabel. Nadie dijo nada y solo asintieron.

"Vamos!" Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Salió el jefe y sus ayudantes y comenzamos el ataque.

"Escuadrón A! Escuadrón C! Cambién!" Gritó Diabel.

"Aqui viene. Escuadrón B, bloqueanlo!" Continuó dando ordenes mientras todos hacían lo que el decía.

"Escuadrón C, mantengan la guardia y prepárense para cambiar! Escuadrones D, E y F, mantengan a los centinelas alejados!"

"Entendido!" Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. El hizo el ataque con la habilidad que dijo.

"Cambio!" Gritó.

* * *

**POV. Kirito**

"Número 3!" Gritó ella mientras corría a una velocidad increíble hacía el objetivo. Pensé que ella era una novata ya que nunca había estado en un grupo, pero es increíble. Es tan veloz que ni siquiera puedo seguir su espada.

"Buen trabajo." Susurré sonriendo.

* * *

**POV. Tsugumi**

Escuché que Kirito me dijo buen trabajo. Sonreí mientras mataba al centinela. Volvimos a cambiar cuando vimos que la ultima barra de vida del jefe se tornaba roja. Soltó su hacha y la cambio por otra arma, pero esperen un minuto.

"Retrocedan, yo iré!" Gritó Diabel. Se supone que debíamos rodearlo entre todos, ese maldito.

"Eso no es una Talwar, es una Nodachi. Al parecer no es como la del beta test." Susurre para que nadie lo oyera, pero al parecer Kirito ya lo sabía ya que su cara se torno preocupada.

"No lo hagas! Retrocede a toda velocidad!" Gritó Kirito desesperado. Kibaou se le quedo viendo.

Diabel no le hizo caso y continuó, pero no le dio al jefe. Este salto sobre los muros y le dio a Diabel con su espada en el pulmón derecho y y el cuerpo de Diabel salió volando.

"Diabel-san!" Gritó Kibaou.

Kirito corrió junto a Diabel y yo le seguí. Seguramente descubrió lo mismo que yo.

"Porque trataste de hacerlo solo?" Le preguntó mientras sacaba una pócima de curación para dársela, pero Diabel la rechazó.

"Tu eras un beta tester, verdad? Sabes lo que estaba haciendo." Le preguntó Diabel.

"Ibas detrás del item raro adicional por dar el último golpe. Tu también eras un beta tester?" Le respondió lo mismo que yo sabía.

"Por favor, derrota al jefe para todos." Le pidió Diabel antes de desaparecer tras haber muerto. Esto me sorprendió mucho a mí.

Cuando el juego empezó, solo pensaba en sobrevivir para así golpear al padre de Yuimi por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, Diabel también era un beta tester pero nunca abandonó a los demás jugadores. Los guió a todos y peleo con todo. Trató de hacer lo que yo no quise hacer.

Kirito sostuvo su espada, señalando que iría tras el jefe para matarlo.

"Yo también iré." Le dije sonriendo.

"Cuento contigo." Me dijo mientras comenzábamos a correr.

"Haremos lo mismo que con los centinelas."

"De acuerdo." Respondí.

Hizo su ataque rápidamente.

"Cambio!" Gritó mientras yo me dirigía para atacar, pero el jefe reaccionó y estaba a punto de darme a mi.

"Yuukihime!" Gritó Kirito al ver que me iba a matar.

"Como si fuera a morir tan fácilmente!" Grité mientras esquivaba el ataque del jefe y lo atravesaba por un lado. El se quedo sorprendido por un momento.

"Ahí viene!" Gritó mientras volvíamos a hacer lo mismo varias jefe se dirigió hacía mí, pero Kirito lo detuvo, apenas le iba a dar el último golpe cuando el jefe se le adelanto. Lo lanzo hacía mí y los dos caímos. La barra de vida de Kirito quedó a la mitad. El jefe estaba a punto de matarnos a los dos cuando Egil y su grupo lo evitaron.

"Lo detendremos hasta que te recuperes!" Le dijo a Kirito. Lastima que no duraron ni un minuto cuando el jefe ya los iba a matar.

"Cuidado!" Gritó Kirito mientras se dirigía a ellos y atravesaba al jefe.

"Yuukihime, ayúdame a hacer el último golpe!" Dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al jefe.

"Entendido." Le dije mientras lo seguía. Corrimos hacía el jefe lo más rápido posible. Kirito dio el primer golpe y luego yo le quité al jefe su espada para que después Kirito le diera el último golpe cortándolo en tres.

"L-lo hicimos!" Gritaron todos felices de seguir vivos y haber logrado derrotar al jefe. Kirito estaba recuperándose todavía y estaba arrodillado sobre una pierna.

"Estás bien?" Le pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano para levantarse.

"Si." Dijo mientras aceptaba mi mano y se levantaba mientras veía que había ganado el item. Al parecer su nombre era Abrigo de Medianoche.

"Buen trabajo." Le dije sonriendo.

"Esa destreza con la espada fue espléndida. Felicidades, esa victoria te pertenece." Dijo Egil.

"No..." Dijo Kirito mientras todos le empezaban a aplaudir.

"Por qué!? Por qué dejaste que Diabel muriera?!" Gritó Kibaou llorando.

"Dejarlo morir?" Pregunté.

"Claro! Conocía esa técnica que el jefe utilizó! Si nos hubieras contado acerca de eso él no habría muerto!"

"El debe ser un beta tester!" Dijo alguien.

"Así es como se sabía los patrones de ataque del jefe. Lo sabía pero no no los dijo!" Dijo otro.

"Hay otros beta testers aquí también verdad? Salgan!" Gritó uno.

"Vaya, que molestos y ruidosos son. Hace un minuto lo estaban alabando y ahora que saben que es un beta tester lo odian, que repugnante." Me dije a mi misma mientras estaba enseguida de Kirito. Todos se vieron entre sí, pero nadie salió obviamente.

Kirito tragó saliva agitadamente y seleccionó el item que había ganado. El empezó a reírse engreídamente y todos lo voltearon a ver.

"De los primeros beta testers? Desearía que no me compararan con esos novatos. La mayoría de los beta testers eran principiantes que ni siquiera sabían como subir de nivel. Ustedes son mejores que ellos. Pero no soy como ellos. Llegué más alto que todos durante el beta test. La razón por la cual conocía las habilidades del jefe es porque peleé contra monstruos que usaban habilidades con katana en pisos superiores. Sé mucho más que cualquier proveedor de información." Dijo el.

"Que? Eso es mucho peor que un beta tester! Estas haciendo trampa! Un tramposo!"

"Un beta tester y un tramposo, debería llamarse Beater!"

"Beater, es un buen nombre. Es cierto, soy un Beater. De ahora en adelante no me confundan con los demás beta testers."

Después de eso se dirigío a mi.

"Eres muy buena con la espada. Si alguien te invita a unirte a su gremio, acéptalo. No se puede avanzar mucho como solo player."

"De acuerdo, Kirito. Linda tu actuación de niño engreído." le dije sin que nadie más me oyera.

"Así que me descubriste eh? Bueno, cuídate."

"Tu también."

Después se fue y me dirijí a donde estaba Kibaou.

"Puede que Kirito sea amable como para no decírtelo, pero yo no soy así. Diabel era un beta tester también. El iba tras el item del jefe. Así que no etiquetes a los beta testers como malos, porque el nunca los abandonó a pesar de ser un beta tester." Le dije enojada mientras me marchaba de ahí.

* * *

**Yo: Que tal les parecío el capi? (Entusiasmada)**

**Tsugumi: Dejen un review de qué les parecío onegai. **

**Etsuko: Porfavor! Es la única forma para que Alice no se ponga a fastidiarme con qué nadie la quiere etc. **

**Yo: Pues que?! Es la forma en la que sé que existe gente que lee esto. Aunque no tengan cuenta, pedrejón reviee onegai!**


End file.
